


Optimist Anton

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally fluff. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimist Anton

"Oh look at this..."

Katie all but pushes her phone into Anton's hands, highlighting the screen. 

"Optimist - Someone who figures taking a step backward after taking a step forward is not a disaster, it's more like a cha-cha..."

A pause as Anton considers.

"Our cha-cha wasn't exactly great..."

Katie can't help her laughter. 

"Idiot."

"Your idiot."

"Of course."

The smile is back and Anton smiles softly. 

"So, training then?"

"Alright..."


End file.
